


Memories

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Maybe a love story???, Original Character(s), Other, Repressed Memories, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Memories come in waves and you can either ride the the wave or you can drown in it





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is being rude, and i wrote this thing so I'm posting it here.

Teddy's hands rubbed across his face as he exhaled a heavy sigh, kicking the overturned chair towards the kitchen as he stepped towards the liquor cabinet. 

_"I reap souls, sweetheart. Were you expecting flowers?"___

_ _Maybe he'd been too harsh then. How long had it been? A month? A year? He wasn't sure why things were still wrecked. He was never here long enough to pay close attention, another day another soul to reap. _ _

_ _But the memories came back in waves the second he downed his drink, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the top of the cabinet. Shrill voice filling his ears and he wanted it to stop. _ _

_ _ _"She was my mother Teddy! My mother! You could've told them no! That it wasn't her time!"_ _A furious girl with rose pink hair shouted, with a crash of the dishes being shoved from the table._ _Seething with anger and resentment, she pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at him, as impossibly pink as her hair. "You did this out of spite!"___ _ _ ____

_ _ _ _ _"Spite? Petal, you honestly think i had a choice?"_ _Teddy didn't raise his voice, trying to pick up the shards of glass from the floor._ _"I reap souls, sweetheart. Were you expecting flowers?"_ _Although his tone held no malice, Petal shrieked something he couldn't understand and stormed out of the apartment.___ _ _ _ _ ______

_ _ _ _ _ _Her face was mostly faded from his memory, drowned out in names and dates of people he'd crossed over. He could still hear the insults, the smashing of glass, the way she cursed at him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Teddy had been lost in his memories until the soft chime of a message notification snapped him into reality. Pulling the device from his pocket, the tense feeling from his shoulders vanished. Lips twitching into a small smile. _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ _ _ _ _One New Message_  
_From: Bells_ ☄💜  
_Hey, i just got home and wanted to say.. You're a dumbass. Thank you for the flowers. Now,, fuck off or something_🗑__ _ _ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He chuckled softly, typing out a quick reply, something about her made everything fall into place. Maybe because she yelled at him and called him stupid a lot, never out of malice though. She never did anything out of malice or spite. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _One New Message__  
_To: Bells_☄💜  
_Awh, you're beginning to sound almost affectionate, princess._  
_To: Bells_☄💜  
_On a real note, sweet dreams darling. glad you liked them_ _ _ _ _ _ __

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Turning his phone over on the coffee table, Teddy turned to his next task, finally cleaning up his apartment. It was about time he took care of himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
